Untitled
by cutedivaprincess
Summary: "Is it true?" "Lady Demeter, Please bring them in" "APOLLO! ARTEMIS!" "Leto, My condolences"- There is a war between Gods and Giants. At first they thought they would win but as the other Gods slowly faded. Their chance to win was now a minimum. Hestia have a plan, Reincarnation. Meet Cynthia and Alden: Lovers, But will they still be lovers after they knew they are the Godly twins?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, I'm now addicted at Greek Mythology and now I'm nuts about this tragic story. The story is very confusing but if you all put the pieces together (which is the next chapters) then maybe you can understand this very confusing story of mine. English is not my first language so please if my grammar is wrong, SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them (Srsly? this is fanfiction)**

* * *

**Prologue**

A war has sparked on Mt. Olympus, A battle between Giants and Gods.

Giants who dare to overthrow the Gods. Many Gods have disappeared. Now, The three Kings, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are in the throne room of the King of the Gods.

Waiting for further news about the surprise attack at Artemis' forest domain.

They have sent the remaining Gods, Hestia, and Hermes.

Zeus was being engulfed by fear, The fear of having to lose another child of his.

Zeus' favorite, Athena, was killed in battle together with Ares. The amount of soldiers of the Giants is bigger than theirs. Aphrodite was murdered in her sleep; Slowly, they killed the Olympians one by one. Dionysus was poisoned. Hera was kidnapped by the giants, forcefully being taken to be the wife of the one of the giants.

Poseidon lost his Wife, Amphitrite.

Hades only have Persephone and Macaria left. Melinoe and Zagreus were murdered too under the underworld.

The doors opened,

_They have returned_ Zeus thought, But still he cannot push off the feeling that he lost another offspring.

Because awhile ago, He felt another string of life broken.

In the doors stood the scathed god of messenger, His face is full of grief.

"Is it true?" The first question Zeus asked. If he is not mistaken the string that was broken a while ago belonged to the twins.

"Lady Demeter, May you please bring them in" The God of Messenger said, His face showing sadness.

Of course they must have went to the Goddess of Harvest first for she will purify their wounded bodies and then she will surround the corpse with beautiful flowers. So that when they are presented to the king of Gods then they may look very presentable as if they are just sleeping.

Demeter came with two coffins, colored with A golden one and a silver one. (Imagine that their coffin were like Snow White's when she was poisoned)

But before Zeus could open his lips to speak, another voice broke to the halls of the Palace

"**APOLLO! ARTEMIS!**" The Titaness of Motherhood ran to the two new corpses. Her dead children. She then screamed in anguish as she knelt to the twins body and held one of their hands by her two hands.

"Leto, My condolences" Poseidon said, His face cannot be painted. When Leto heard that, She wept harder this time and grasped the twins' hands tightly than awhile ago.

"When we saw them in the forest they were lifeless; No chance of bringing them back to life." Hermes sighed, And looked at the two corpses in front of him.

"No…." Zeus said. Hestia went in, wounded as they expected.

"The twins sure do have a strong bond, Hermes and I saw them holding each other's hand in their deaths" Hestia said, And dust off some ashes of her grey chiton.

"We have lost too many" Hades sighed and looked at the lifeless bodies of the twins in front of him.

"This cannot continue" Poseidon said, Gripping his trident.

"Poor blessed souls" Demeter said as she put another flower at Artemis' hands.

Indeed she still look very beautiful even if she was asleep. How peaceful the twins look in their coffins.

"Hestia." Zeus called for his sister, His voice firm, and looks like he have already decided on something.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Zeus asked, It is the matter that only the two of them spoke about. Not even their siblings, Poseidon and Hades; knew about this plan that Hestia had in mind. She talked about it to Zeus once, After Athena and Ares died, And at first he opposed the plan but right now when another TWO gods have fallen at once. Zeus may not a choice anymore but to agree about Hestia's plan.

"If it is the only chance, Then I will give this immortal life to Mother Gaia" Poseidon and Hades gasped, They have not known on what the two have been talking about.

"Execute your plan tonight, Hestia" Zeus sighed. And the goddess of the hearth turned her back to the three kings and walked to the door of the throne room. As she was about to open the door, Zeus spoke another word.

"May you find peace in your dwellings sister" He spoke gently. Without turning her head she opened the door and walked away out of the throne room.

Unbeknownst to the other three gods, She smiled when Zeus said that.

She walked to her room and grabbed a dagger and placed it at her wrist; Before she will start her prayer or ritual. She wished for one thing.

_May this plan work, Mother Gaia, For I hope my life that I will sacrifice will not be wasted._

* * *

**Confusing isn't it? Yeah, I always make confusions on my stories. Hehehe. Oh, And about the thing that 'Gods are immortal' Well, I know they are immortal. But in this case if they really got strucked in the heart which is how arte-OOPS My gad, That is like a major SPOILER...Well you'll see it soon. And Guys be PREPARED for a MAJOR MAJOR TIMESKIP- **

**If you are really confused on what the hell is happening then maybe you can PM me. (I wanna be friends with other authors)**

**Reviews are WELCOME anytime XD**


	2. Chapter 1- Rebirth

**Chapter 1- Rebirth**

_**19 years**_** later...**

**CYNTHIA'S P.O.V.**

"Cynthia, I love you so much" Alden said, As he cupped my cheeks. It is our 1st year anniversary as a boyfriend and girlfriend. He brought me to a park for our date. It is really nice. Coincidence, that there are no other people in the park. It is only the two of us.

"I love you too, Alden" I replied, As we were about to kiss, The sky suddenly darkened. Well HELL of course our suppose-to-be kiss was broken. ARGH!

WRONG TIMING HEAVENS! WRONG TIMING

I wanted to shout that at the sky

We both looked up into the sky and saw the reason why the sky suddenly darkened.

An eclipse happened.

All I could do was stare in awe. A very beautiful sight indeed.

A rare phenomena, happening on our 1st year anniversary. Oh this is sure to be remembered.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked

"But not as beautiful as you" He said, And I looked at him. His sky blue eyes staring at my deep blue one's.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm because of what he said. Gosh. I'm blushing

'Artemis' I could hear a faint whisper

I turned my head to our surroundings but as I've said earlier, There are no other people in here.

Besides it's only the two of us.

'Artemis' Why artemis? who is she? is that voice calling me? Where is that voice coming from?

But no, My name is Cynthia Diana Hayden, 19 years old, College student. And girlfriend of the most awesome boy named Alden. I'm an orphan, Just like Alden.

'Artemis' Again, WHO THE HELL IS CALLING ME 'ARTEMIS'?!

"Hey, Did you hear that?" I asked Alden, But somehow he was just gazing into space.

"Oh I'm sorry, What did you say again?" Alden said, He smiled too, An apologetic smile.

The sky was bright again. The eclipse was over.

But as our surroundings became clearer,

In front of us

There a man stood with strawberry blonde hair and a playful smirk gracing his lips.

Ehem, He is not STANDING

He's flying or should I say floating.

"A long time no see, Artemis, Apollo" He said, Again that name 'Artemis'. And who the heck is Apollo? Although those names are very familiar. Its like I've known those names for a long time.

Wait-Is that winged sandals?

winged sandals

white chiton

golden helmet with wings

If I remember correctly, Those things we're mentioned to me before… Those things belonged to a specific character

Back at High School

When we were studying Greek Mythology...Wait-

Is that Hermes? God of thieves and commerce?

Slowly, I could feel my life slipping away into the arms of Alden

**ALDEN'S P.O.V.**

Cynthia lost consciousness, Dude, A strange man appeared in front of us. Clearly, Had No idea on how he got here in the first place.

"What happened?!" I shouted at the 'flying' man

More scary thoughts appeared at my head. I have wild imagination.

"OH NO! DO NOT TELL ME, ARE YOU AN ANGEL OF DEATH? OH NO! CYNTHIA YOU CANNOT BE DEAD, OH DEAR CYNTHIA"

"Apollo, Please refrain yourself from panicking" Did he just call me Apollo?

"First, As your eyes can see, Your lovely sister fainted. Second, I am not an angel dude and Thanatos was the person who take souls to their final judgment. Lastly, That girl you are holding cannot be dead just because of fainting. She's immortal"

Sister?

"S-She's m-my sister?" I asked, Oh no please, I love her too much to be...

I can't accept the fact that she is my sister

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.**

Alden's eyes widened, _Perhaps, he could be dreaming._ He thought. _But this felt so real_, He said to himself. A long awkward silence happened to Alden and Hermes. Alden keeps caressing Cynthia's long auburn hair, Waiting for her to wake up. Hermes flicked his hand and magically, Two wine glasses filled with red ruby wine floated in the air .This caught his attention. Hermes motioned his hand, pointing to Alden, As if commanding the glass to go there. And surprisingly, It did. The wine glass floated in front of Alden.

"How about a drink?" Hermes offered and he took his own chalice to drink.

_Nothing could go wrong happen if I drink this right?_ Alden asked himself

He nodded and took the glass floating in the air and drank its own contents.

Alden's head was pounding

and soon life was slipping away from him.

"That is ambrosia, Drink of the Gods. Can give any mortal, Immortality. But I'm sure you know this drink very well eii?" Hermes said looking at the boy who called himself 'Alden' who is now unconscious .

"I never knew the Godly twins would fell in love with each other" Hermes sighed, and looked at the two who are unconscious.

"Well, Both of them are asleep. So why not get them back to Mount Olympus?" Hermes smiled and carried the two bodies which have just lost consciousness, using his Godly strength. Then flew back to Mt. Olympus

'_Oh Apollo, Artemis. The Mt. Olympus misses you so much_' Hermes thought while flying back to their home.

* * *

**Man, Sorry it was short please leave reviews...**

**cutedivaprincess**


	3. Chapter 2- Recall

**CHAPTER 2- Recall**

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

_**During her sleep**_

_I could feel it again, My heart that is throbbing. My real heart. The Real me._

_Me who is called Artemis_

_Goddess of the Hunt, Moon and Chastity_

_And Cynthia Diana Hayden was just all a dream. An illusion of me._

_But even if it was just a short dream. Something good happened,_

_And that is me, Meeting Alden._

_I am glad that even in the mortal world they did not separate me from my other half._

_Apollo IS Alden_

_I am scared_

_I loved him very much, I don't want to let go of him._

_But what would be our fate after he knew that I am his sister, His twin._

_Will he still love me the way he used to in the mortal world?_

_Will he love me more than a brother should?_

_The answers to these questions are yet to be revealed_

_And I am scared knowing the answers to these questions_

_Afraid_ _that the answer I will get is something that will make my heart ache._

_More memories keep flowing into my mind,_

_My memories as a Goddess_

_It all keeps coming back_

**APOLLO'S P.O.V.**

_The warmth of my body comes back, I felt more alive._

_Now, I knew what the flying man said to me. I mean what 'Hermes' said to me_

_I remember now_

_It is true, All he said_

_I am Apollo, God of the Sun, Prophecy and Music_

_I'm not an ordinary person, I'm not just Alden Jack Swertz. Although me being Alden also leave me funny memories too. I had good memories and Cynthia was a part of it._

_I also knew that Cynthia was Artemis, My sister_

_Though, I am scared. I don't want her love for me to be lessened. I still want her to love me as a man and a woman. Not as a brother and a sister._

_Oh Artemis, My dearest sister, Why is our life so complicated?_

_Good thing, Our love wasn't 'Passion'_

_It was pure love._

_And thank Zeus, She still have her oath of chastity._

_Memories flashed before me…_

_Happy, Sad, Joyous, memories_

_Oh there is another memory before me,_

_The moment where Artemis and I died_

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

_In this memory, I was hunting for a deer._

_the deer wasn't really aware of me, So this deer will really be MINE._

_I smiled at the thought of bringing home a deer that I caught._

_I put my arrow at the bow and ready for charging it at the deer._

_As I was about to let go of of the bowstring. Rustles could be heard from the east. The deer frantically looked at the direction of the rustle and how unlucky I was, it ran away very fast._

_I am curios on why the deer ran when he looked at the east. I looked at the east, And saw the thing which caused my half-siblings death_

_Giants._

_I felt anger rising at me,_

_Are you gonna kill me too?_

_Soon, Birds started to escape the forest._

_The giants started crashing my forest, swinging their clubs and making the trees fall down._

_NO!_

_This IS my forest!_

_And I will not just stand here to see them destroy everything._

_As another giant was to strike a tree I shot an arrow into its eye._

_That seemed to caught attention of the other giants_

_Because right now they are lunging at me._

_I ran throughout the forest buying myself time, I loaded my bow with three arrows. As soon as I caught them at my sight I fired the arrows to their direction and due to my good skills in archery; YES, it hit them on their vital parts._

_I keep loading my bow with three arrows at a time, But I also kept running._

_I tried thinking of another plan to kill them that could not make me exhausted as running._

_I looked at the vast blue sky, And I saw green leaves shining in its own color._

_Trees, Yes trees!_

_I went on top of one tree and I could clearly see the giants._

_My, my, They're many than I expected._

_I couldn't see the ground beneath me but I could see their heads._

_The Giants heads_

_I loaded another set of three arrows at my bow. I was about to let go of the string but_

_I could feel the tree that I am standing, Is breaking._

_I was falling, I know._

_and while I was falling I saw the bright and warm sun. Which reminded me of my most important person;_

_**'APOLLO HELP ME'** I silently screamed at my thoughts_

_I thought I would hit the hard ground but_

_warm arms caught me._

_"Artemis" He sighed_

_"Apollo"_

**APOLLO'S P.O.V.**

_Her forest was being destroyed, I know._

_I can see everything. As long as the sun can see._

_Riding my chariot, I commanded my horses to go to Mt. Olympus._

_I need to ask father about something._

_I ran to the halls of the Palace and abruptly open the door of the throne room where father and his two brothers; Poseidon and Hades, Are sitting.._

_Since Athena's and Ares' death, Father has commanded the other two Kings to stay with him, here at Mount Olympus._

_"Apollo..What brings you here?" He asked gently yet his eyes could not hide his own feelings that he was still mourning for the lost of his children_

_"Father, In the forest where Artemis' hunts, The Giants made a surprise attack there!" I said, His eyes widened in shock_

_'Not again" Hades sighed and put his hand into his forehead._

_"Brother, They are now targeting Artemis!" Poseidon said to father, Which is really true._

_I kneeled to my father who is sitting on his throne_

_"Father, please allow me to go to Artemis, She cannot hold off the Giants by herself and I will fight alongside with her" I pleaded and bowed my head._

_After a long sigh, Father looked at me with sorrowful eyes_

_"Pick up Artemis and get back here as soon as possible" He commanded_

_"Yes, Father" I said, and ran as fast as I can to my chariot_

_"**Steeds! to Artemis' forest, As fast as you can!**" I commanded my golden stallions_

_We were flying at a very high speed. My hair is being tousled by the winds._

_Artemis' hunting grounds are at my sight._

_'APOLLO HELP ME!'_

_I heard her calling for me_

_She was screaming for my name_

_I saw her falling from a tree which a giant stroked. I picked up my golden bow and targeted the giant that cause that tree to fall._

_After shooting my golden arrow at the giant. I jumped off my chariot and went to catch Artemis just in time._

_I could see her eyes, full of fear._

_I smiled gently at her and stroked a hair that is covering her creamy white skin._

_I put her to the ground and she returned the smile that I gave her._

_The sky darkened_

_"It is too early for the moon to come up" She stated,_

_"Aren't you the one who is suppose to bring the moon up?" I asked_

_"Yes, I do bring the moon up as you bring the sun down but….." She said_

_"Today, was an exception" We both said, simultaneously, As if we have one mind. _

_We both turn our faces to the dark sky_

_We both fell to our standing._

_"I shouldn't have come out today, I knew that Selene needs my power to block the sun. I should have just rested back at Mt. Olympus." I could feel her feelings, She was so afraid. She clutched her hand to her chest. She was panting heavily_

_"This cannot be help, Dear sister. And who would've thought that the Giants will attack on the day of eclipse" I said, soothing her, I could feel myself weakening as the moon covers the sun._

_"They have planned this.." She said darkly_

_"What do you mean?" I asked, confusion written all over my face_

_"The Giants planned this; They knew that our powers will be drained on the moment of the eclipse. They really planned this…" Artemis said darkly_

_I could feel her feelings as she can feel mine; That is the empathy between twins. Anger is rising in her._

_A scream of an animal could be clearly heard._

_I looked at Artemis. Her eyes widening_

_As a goddess of the Wild, Of course animals are dear to her._

_She screamed and started to weep. I tried to stand, And having enough strength I stood and helped Artemis to get back to her feet._

_I held both of her hands and pulled her up._

_Her eyes are now glassy, She looks so pale._

_"I've never felt so weak like this before" She sobbed, I cupped her cheeks and used my thumb to wipe off the tears the keeps streaming down her face._

_"Apollo, I-" She gasped, She was about to say something but..._

_but..._

_blood started dripping off her mouth, Then she fell limply into my arms._

_"**ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!**" I noticed in her back that a dagger was plunged into it_

_I took out the dagger from her back and she groaned in pain._

_I sat down at the green grass of the forest, I lay her head into my lap._

_Her eyes started opening, they are now half-lidded open to me._

_"Artemis?" I asked, Her eyes are now fully open. She put a hand to my cheek and smiled weakly._

_"Hey, brother, Don't cry, Tears doesn't suit you. A-and I d-don't like seeing you cry. It's like seeing my own reflection cry." She croaked up, Indeed, I was crying_

_"Artemis, please tell me, It didn't reach your heart" I pleaded, This is my worst nightmare. Seeing her die. But this is not a nightmare nor it was a dream, This is reality._

_"It is the end, Apollo. Now, leave me here since you cannot carry me back to Olympus. Just escape by yourself" Artemis said, Letting her tears flow freely from her eyes._

_"No! Artemis, How dare you say that! I will carry you back to Olympus. We will both escape! You will be alive!" I said, I can feel more tears stream down from my face._

_With all the strength that I could muster, I tried carrying her._

_But I really can't_

_My strength has left me._

_"See, I told you? I know you can still walk so escape before they find you. Now Apollo, Please do what your older sister commands you to" She said and looked at me with sorrowful eyes_

_Suddenly, I remember what mother said to me when we were children_

**_'Follow what your sister says to you, Apollo. If she decides on something then respect it, for it is her decision. Always follow your sister'_**

_I gently put her head into the ground. I planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her_

_I stood up and said:_

_"Goodbye, Sister. May you peacefully rest in eternal sleep"_

_"Thank you, Apollo, Please take care of our dear mother" She said_

_"I will" I promised_

_I turn around, And wiped the tears off cascading my face._

_I started to walk away but just after three steps_

_she shouted my name_

_"**APOLLO!**"_

_I glanced around to her just to see a dagger to strike at my heart._

_I held the dagger and put it out of my chest, I threw it off the ground._

_I could feel my head hitting the hard ground. As I fell I saw her angelic face. I started reaching for her, I wanted to be near to her in our final moments._

_I crawled next to her and held her hand. Both of our blue eyes are locked up with each other._

_Dying is painful_

_The insides of me are really in pain._

_'Funny, because we were born at the same time and yet we will die at the same time' She said through telepathy, Even speaking is hard._

_'I'm glad that you were the last person I will see' I replied_

_And I was also glad that the last thing I'll see is your beautiful face that can make me at peace. I silently thought_

_'Artemis, I love you' that was the last words I wanted to say to her_

_'Apollo, I love you too' She said and closed her deep blue colored eyes_

_I realized I was still holding her hand, I held it tightly than before. How soft her hands was_

_I looked up to her face one last time_

_And closed my eyes for eternity._

_then the sky turned brightly too, for the eclipse is now over._

* * *

Then suddenly I opened my eyes, At first all I could see was white but the images are now clear to me. I am in a room; That is what I knew.

My memories flashed to me in a dream; I realized.

"Apollo?" I heard a whisper, I turned to my right and saw her. She was in a another bed

My heart skipped a beat.

But before I could say her name, The door opened, Revealing a very familiar face. There on the door stood our mother, she was carrying a tray but now she dropped it when she saw us awake.

"Leto, Is something wrong?" A voice from the outside of the room said, then a woman with grey eyes went near to our shocked mother. Her eyes trailed to us, Then it widened as expected.

"Artemis, Apollo!" Our mother rushed in to Artemis' bed then hugged her. After she hugged her, She went beside me and hugged me too. I miss her hugs, How warm I feel in her embrace.

"Mother..." I whispered, She began sobbing. She broke the hug and looked at me. Then she sat to the chair between Mine and Artemis' bed.

I noticed that Athena was no longer at the room. I think she announced everybody that Me and Artemis are awake. Because right now, The Three Kings and most of the members of the Pantheon are in here. Mostly, Because I don't see Ares (Probably, he's on the training grounds), Hephaestus (Usually, He's at his workshop), Demeter (Maybe, She's at the fields) and Aphrodite in front of me.

Realization struck to my head

Ares is not in here and Aphrodite is not in here. Is it coincidence or are my predictions are right. Well, My only guess is that either Ares is on the training grounds and coincidence that he and Aphrodite are not here or, The having another sexual intercourse behind Hephaestus' back. I pity the poor man, His wife is certainly cheating at him, WITH his BROTHER.

Hera and Hestia are also not in here...

Queen Hera didn't die but she was kidnapped. How about aunt Hestia? Why is she not here? I expect her to be the first to come, Since Artemis is the apple of her eye.

I was quite taken aback to see my deceased half-siblings to be alive in front of me. But why should I be? When me, myself is alive.

"Where is Aunt Hestia?" My twin asked

* * *

**Sorry for anything that is wrong about my grammar...**

**Read and Review :))**

**Throughout the story there are Three point of views: Artemis', Apollo's and Third Person's point of view.**

**Oh yeah, And Hera was kidnapped, not killed so there is no reason for her to be reborn.**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	4. Chapter 3- Revelation

**Sorry for short chappies and you know confusing story...And by the way thanks for the reviews..Nick and .77...Your reviews are really encouraging me to write more...:))**

**Okay into the story...**

**Disclaimer: No one own the Gods**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3-Revelation**

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

Where is Aunt Hestia, Isn't she happy that we have awakened? Why is she not here?

"Where is Aunt Hestia?" I asked, looking at everybody in the room. I swear on the River Styx that I saw Zeus flinched at my question

"Oh, Yes, Since I have returned here at Olympus neither I have seen her nor her shadow" Dionysus nodded his head. It seems that no one have seen her yet

"Ummm, Artemis….Dionysus…Well everybody who have descended to Earth and have been reborn….. well… " My mother turned to me and held my hand. She looked at me with sorrowful eyes. She could not continue what she supposed to say.

After seconds of silence Athena spoke,

"She died, Didn't she?" She stated, She must have known it for she is the wisest of the Gods. I let go of my mother's hand.

At first there was pure silence in the air but our Father, Zeus, decided to broke that silence

"The answer to your question, My dear Athena, Is, Yes, She now dwells where Our great mother Gaia is" Zeus said, We all gasped, with the Exception for some Gods like Hades, Persephone, Poseidon, and Hermes. They already knew this, For they have witness Aunt Hestia's demise.

'She died'

Those words kept repeating at my head

'She died'

Why?

'She died'

Why on olympus that we have been reborn on earth as mortals yet Aunt was not?

'She died'

WHY?! WHY DID SHE DIED!

'She DIED'

HOW COME THAT EVERY GOD WHO HAVE FALLEN ARE NOW ALIVE EXCEPT FOR AUNT HESTIA? WHY?

**'SHE DIED'**

On my side table beside my bed, I saw a white ceramic vase with bright-yellow sunflowers

Sunflowers.

Yellow.

Orange.

Red.

Fire.

Hearth.

Hestia.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw the vase on the floor.

***CRASH***

It broke.

I broke the vase…

Some of the Gods jumped, Avoiding the shards of the vase that was broken.

As far as I can see, No one got hurt.

"Why?…Why did she…died?" I could only utter

"Artemis…" Poseidon sighed

"19 years ago, That was the year that the Giants attacked us. That was the year where you, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Dionysus and Aphrodite were killed. That was the year where my wife, Hera, was kidnapped by the Giants. When Athena and Ares lost the battle with the Giants, I was starting to lose hope, I and Hestia knew that we cannot win this war if the Olympian council is not complete. So therefore, She proposed a plan to me. It was a plan to bring back life to the Olympians who have fallen. At first I was hesitating about that plan, Because I don't want to lose my older sister; But as more deaths have claimed some Gods and Goddesses, I realized that I don't really have a choice but to agree. Then the day of the eclipse happened, the day where Artemis and Apollo died. Since, I cannot bear to see another child of mine to be dead. I already ordered Hestia to execute that plan in the night." Zeus explained

"What was the specific details of the plan? Father, I might ask" Apollo asked, I don't want to look at him yet, but I could feel all of them looking at him

"In simpler words I will put this, Apollo, Hestia will sacrifice her life to Mother Gaia and she will make a prophecy, The prophecy is that, The fallen Gods will be descended down to the Earth to be reborn. For 19 years they will stay at the mortal world. And also for 19 years the Giants will be frozen. After this 19 years the Gods and Goddesses shall remember who they are and what they are and return back here at Mount Olympus. Also, After 19 years The Giants will be unfrozen. This time, We shall defeat the Giants this time as a unity." Zeus finished the tale

Silence still hung on the air. I can't take this anymore,

I need a breather. I stood up from my bed, I had no sandals nor slippers. I walked to the door with my bare feet. All eyes are staring at me. Some of the pieces of the broken vase got into my feet, but I didn't care. I got out of the crowded room. I need air. As I was walking to the garden, I pondered on How funny I felt when I stepped on the shards of the broken vase awhile ago. My footsteps were even marked with red blood. I laughed at myself. I laughed at the pain. Call me a masochist.

I'm going insane.

Why?

why does the death of Aunt Hestia turning me crazy?

It is because, she once told me that, I was her favorite child among Father's many children.

And thus, she too was my favorite among my Father's siblings…

We were really close way back then...

She stood like my second mother

And she sacrificed her life just to gave us one.

* * *

**APOLLO'S P.O.V.**

After she left, They all stared at me.

I could feel her feeling awhile ago.

It was rage, I stiffened by the thought that my own dear sister could go on a killing spree. AGAIN, my wild imagination…

They are all staring at me, Why? It is because I am her twin and that maybe I should go and comfort her. But I cannot really comfort her this time Or even look at her eyes. I am terrified, Our memories as Cynthia and Alden was now on running on my mind.

"I cannot appease her temper, For maybe when I come near to her she might just vent her anger on me" I said, reasoning myself that I should not go near her. As what they expected that I will do.

"For what reason she will be angry at you Apollo? You are her twin." Mother said and looked at me, She placed her hand on top of mine. I saw the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Hermes knew why" Zeus smirked at me, Wait- Did he know? Oh well, he is our father and he rule the skies, So maybe Father does know.

I looked at Hermes, I don't want to tell them myself. I looked at him with eyes saying that:_ 'Help me'_

Hermes sighed, And now all of the Gods eyes are staring at him.

"I may not know Artemis' feelings but for now I think it is safe for them to be apart." Hermes suggested and it seems everyone took the excuse.

Thankfully no one dared to ask another question on 'why'? All of them left the room but Hermes stayed behind.

He wants a talk, That I know

As all of the Gods and Goddesses left, Along with my mother, Hermes and I started our conversation

"I would also like to know why do you think that Artemis' will be angry at you when you come near her" Hermes stated

So that is what he wants to know

"Down there in the mortal world, Getting in love with a relative is a really forbidden thing. And that's how me and Arte-Wait that's how me and Cynthia grew up in Earth. Don't you see Hermes? The lovers who were called Cynthia and Alden are now called the twins Artemis and Apollo. It is simply disgusting to see an old couple to be siblings in reality. We have different lives back then at Earth. But right now we are not on Earth we are on Olympus. In earth we may be called as a couple but in here we are well known as twins" I felt a sting of my lyre being broken, For what reason, I do not know.

Then Hermes snapped at me

"Apollo, For Zeus' sake we are Gods! Our father was married to her own sister. Yet, you tell me that incest is a forbidden thing. Your mother was Father's cousin. You look like a hypocrite Apollo! a hypocrite. You answer this question to me honestly Apollo. And don't you even dare on lying, as a God I could see your lies…..

.

.

.

Apollo, Do you love her? More than a brother should?" He asked, looking at me straight in the eye

He was waiting for my answer

I gulped

and was about to give him my answer

* * *

**Please review :)) and thanks for reading :))**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	5. Chapter 4- Reaction

**Chapter 4- Reaction**

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

I did not know I was alone in the garden. I was sitting on the lip of the fountain. Sorting out my thoughts. Truly, the flowers around here can soothe my temper.

For the matter of Aunt Hestia's demise, I was already done with that.

But there is a new problem I see, And that problem is one person: Apollo

As I have mentioned before I wasn't alone in the Garden.

Because right now, I am talking with Ares, my half-brother.

Back at Earth as Cynthia, While we were studying Greek Mythology. It is said that Ares was really not favored by other Gods and he really sleeps with women often.

He usually sleeps with women. That is true, And flirts with other Goddesses.

But was not 'favored' well, I could state that it is a lie.

Even if he usually flirts with other women, He never flirts with virgin goddesses. Which means, Athena and me. And I think that he have no fights with other Gods currently, Okay, except for Hephaestus, Because damn Aphrodite is Hephaestus' wife yet Aphrodite sleeps with Ares. But I do 'favor' him.

He just acts like an older brother to us, respecting us because we are 'virgin' goddesses. He is really a gentleman; A reason why many girls fall for him and agreed to sleep with him.

"I heard your scream" He started our conversation

"Is that really loud?" I asked and giggled at the thought that my scream could reach the training grounds

"If it is not really loud then I wouldn't have hear your scream all the way to the training grounds right?" Yea, But sometimes he is really sarcastic that makes me want to punch him to the ground. An evil thought came up to my head,

"Were you really at the training grounds when I screamed?" I grinned

"W-what do you mean, Artemis? Where could I have gone to if I am not at the training grounds" He said, with his eyes so shocked.

"Aphrodite was not in my room when I screamed. You too were not" I reasoned

"Maybe you two are doing something together...at that time" I teased him, His cheeks are on a flare.

"Highly coincidental..." He spoke, his eyes looking at the floor.

"Could it really be coincidence?" I joked, Okay he did not take that as a joke, Because he snapped at me

"What are you trying to prove Artemis? that I am sleeping with Aphrodite again? Just because she and I weren't at your room at the time you and Apollo woke up, doesn't mean that we two are doing something!" I was truthfully just joking at him.

"Ares, your temper... Why are you here anyway in the first place?" I asked changing the topic, Because at first I clearly don't want any company of the others.

It seems that he managed to calm down his temper for he took my question.

"To see if my little sister is fine" He smiled and ruffled my hair, I fixed it.

"ARES!" I shouted at him, He spoils me and it irritates me sometimes.

For a few moments we were silent.

"You have a problem, Don't hide it from me. I can clearly see it in your eyes" He said seriously and looked at me with his piercing red eyes.

"You are right, Ares, I do have a problem" I sighed in defeat.

"And what problem is that? Artemis?" He asked, I took a deep breath and said

"I am in love with my twin, way back at the mortal world. We were lovers." I told him

for a moment he was silent.

"And what is the problem with that?" He asked bluntly, Suddenly I snapped at him, which I really didn't mean to, I stood up and shouted at him

"It is just that, **ARGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I'M A VIRGIN GODDESS I SWORE TO MY LIFE THAT I WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE NOR DO I NEED A MAN IN MY LIFE. YET, WHEN I WAS ON EARTH I LOVED HIM VERY MUCH! BUT RIGHT NOW I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT HIS EYES. BECAUSE BACK AT EARTH HE WAS MY LOVER BUT NOW IN FRONT OF ME HE IS MY BROTHER. I DON'T KNOW IF HE STILL LOVES ME THE WAY HE USED TO ON EARTH! NOW I FEEL OUR LOVE AT THE MORTAL WORLD WAS A LIE! A BIG WHOLE LIE ARES! A LIE!**" I could feel hot tears streaming down from my face. I sat down again and turned my face away from him.

I could feel him put his hand into my shoulder

I sat down again and turned my face away from him.

I could feel him put his hand into my shoulder

"Artemis….You two should talk. Tell me, Do you still love him as woman and not as a sister?" He asked with a gentle voice.

Knowing my answer, I stood up from my seat and ran back towards our room.

* * *

I wanted to knock first but I could hear the insides conversation clearly

_"Don't you see Hermes? The lovers who were called Cynthia and Alden are now called the twins Artemis and Apollo. It is simply disgusting to see an old couple to be real siblings in reality. We have different lives back then at Earth. But right now we are not on Earth we are on Olympus. In earth we may be called as a couple but in here we are well known as twins. I don't know Hermes, It is really simply awkward between us."_

I knew that voice very well.

I don't need to doubt on that, It was certainly Apollo's voice

_'simply disgusting to see an old couple to be siblings in reality'_

those words kept ranging into my head.

Those words hurt me, Apollo, It hurt me.

So tell me _brother, _You do not want our relationship to continue, Do you?

How can you say that it was just 'simply disgusting'?

Is that what you feel, brother? you feel disgusted about our relationship back at the mortal world?

So Was our love really a lie?

Was it just like a brother and sister love?

Is that it? Was it a BIG WHOLE LIE?

HAHAHAHA, you should have told me sooner, Apollo, because I could feel a hot teardrop trickling down from my face

I put my hand down, and ran away through the halls of the Palace

Tears leaving down my eyes.

* * *

**APOLLO'S P.O.V.**

I was about to give Hermes my answer but I felt another feeling. It was not mine, I knew.

These feelings were:

Pain, sadness, and had a little bit of frustration and anger.

Our empathic bond was working again.

I was right, those feelings weren't mine,

Their Artemis'

"Artemis…" I muttered and went out of the room, leaving Hermes hanging for the answer that I was about to give him. He was calling me and asking me where would I go, but I just simply ignored him. I needed to get to her, No, I must go to her.

I wanted to know….

Why was she feeling Pain and Sadness?

Who or what caused her to feel that?

I hate seeing her in pain.

I ran to where my feet leads me to, I trust them that they would lead me to where Artemis is.

And right now I was in the East garden.

there is no fountain in here like in the Maine garden but there is a big tree with healthy green leaves and very shiny red apples hanging in the branches.

And I know behind that tree, sat my sister, crying.

I was able to hear her sobs.

It was the unlikeliest thing to hear. It was like a music that carries sadness in each note.

I decided to not appear in front of her, Instead I leaned down sat on the opposite side of the tree that she is leaning on to.

both of our backs are leaning on one tree, I trust that she does not recognized of my presence yet, because of her lament.

She wasn't saying any words, All I could hear is her weeping.

Ask me if I am alright, NO I am not, it pains me to hear her weeping.

Then finally I have decided to confront her.

I stood up from the tree and walked towards her.

Her eyes are swollen from crying, Her nose is a little bit red. I bent down to her level (she was sitting and leaning her back on the tree) and held her hand.

"Artemis, Please tell me what is the cause of your sadness?" I pleaded, What she did next hurt me the most. She removed her hand to me which I was holding and slapped me hard at my cheek.

That was _very _painful.

"**HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR ME?! HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT KIND OF QUESTION?! WHEN YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF MY SADNESS?!**" She shouted at me, Her eyes are full of rage at the sight of me.

But I was the cause of her sadness? That I do not understand why...

"Artemis….What have I done that made you like this, Artemis please tell me" I looked at her glassy eyes.

"**ARTEMIS PLEASE TELL ME!**" I pleaded at her and held both of her hands. She shook my hand away. More tears fell off from her face. She couldn't look at me in the eye.

"Apollo…..just…please….leave at my sight" She spoke softly, Not meeting my eyes again. I let go of both of her hands and sat at the grass, With my eyes widening because of what she said. She stood up. I looked up at her, She was wiping her tears. I could hear her mutter

"My tears aren't worthy to be shed just because of a man" She murmured and looked at me with disgust.

How hurt I felt

Physically and emotionally

Then she ran away.

* * *

**Phew, So much intense, Again sorry for my errors.**

**Oh and Guys regarding to the matter that (Well I've question myself, Maybe the readers are confused)..You know on why the hell Hades and Persephone are in Mt. Olympus when they should be in the Underworld. (Well, I think I wrote them being at Artemis' and Apollo's room when they (The twins) woke up.).. Since, I told you guys that you Giants are still lurking...Zeus ordered them to stay in Mount Olympus until these 'things' have been resolved. Don't worry they'll come back to the Underworld after all of this madness.**

**Let me tell ya' that I support the HadesXPersephone fandom. (Actually next to the pairing of Apollo and Artemis, they are the second to my liking)**

**That's why Persephone doesn't hold any grudges for Hades.**

**And about Ares, I think he's not that cruel so I've changed his attitude in this fanfic. And I really he does 'respect' the 'virgin' goddesses. I mean you know not flirting with them. I support AthenaXAres, If you wanna know my reason why am I supporting this just go to my profile.**

**Oh yeah Artemis is _really soft (she usually cries, I'm so sorry) _if it is about his brother.**

**stay tune for Untitled**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**(If you have any questions about this fic, Don't be shy to ask it through a review, Then the next chapter you'll see the answer)**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	6. Chapter 5- Reactivate

**Chapter 5- Reactivate**

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

I ran and ran and ran away from Apollo. I don't want to be near to him nor do I want to hint his presence around here.

I just don't know on what I might do to him if ever he stayed longer with me. I might do things that I never wanted to do to him. Things that I might even regret.

I cannot stay at the Olympus for now.

Even if a decree was proclaimed on not to go to outside the Olympus.

I will go,

To a place where the nature soothes me. To a place where I belong, Where I rule,

The forest.

I rode my silver chariot to the forest, Oh how I miss riding this and bringing the moon either up or down. Although, I was informed that Selene will still set and rise the moon even If I have returned, because of my protection.

Like, I care that about now since, I am disobeying my father's words.

_Love and pain are always together, If you love you will also feel pain._

I am now at the forest...

The forest where I died. Where a giant stroked me a dagger in the heart.

Where a giant also struck Apollo in the heart.

I remember that memory very much, It was a very painful moment. Watching him to die in front of me.

_He planted a kiss on my forehead, I told him that he must escape while he can still….He still have strength to walk by his foot. _

_You see, During eclipses, Selene, The moon Titaness need mine and Hecate's power to block the sun. It really takes a lot of power that I felt weak everytime there are eclipses. That if I was scratched, It won't heal fast. Same occurrences happen to Apollo too. For the moon blocks the sun, The sun is Apollo's main source of power and now it is blocked. Truthfully, The dagger didn't reach my heart but since I cannot heal automatically at times like this, It can kill me._

_Tears were cascading down his bright and cheery face._

_He stood up, looking at me with his eyes feeling pain and sorrow._

_"Goodbye, Sister, May you peacefully sleep in eternal sleep" He said and turned away from me_

_"Thank you, Apollo, Please take care of our dear mother" I bid him._

_"I will" He said, He started walking away from me. I looked around, I saw a giant with daggers in his hand. He was throwing it towards my place but the way he threw the dagger, I can tell that he wasn't targeting me. Realization struck in my face_

_"APOLLO!" I shouted with the energy that I still have. He turn around and The dagger hit him in his chest. Blood started to seep out from his body. He fell down from his standing and started to crawl to me. He reached out his hand to reach me and I took his hand in mine. Our hands interlocked. _

_I thought of something when we held hands together._

_'Funny, Because we were born at the same time and yet we will die at the same time' I said through telepathy, I cannot move my lips to speak anymore._

_'I'm glad that you were the last person I will see' He replied_

_Me too, Apollo, I was beyond happy because I won't be left alone dying._

_Although, I still wanted you to live forever, But maybe the fates set this._

_'Artemis, I love you' He said, It was unexpected, But I wanted to say that to him too._

_'Apollo, I love you too' I replied, Right on timing, Because I can't hold it anymore, I felt myself disappearing._

My eyes are again getting glassy. I wiped my tears.

There are new trees, I was glad that they reforested my forest.

But the entire forest feels empty.

For there are no animals living in here.

I just leaned at one tree and sleep.

Sleep is the best way to forget everything.

**APOLLO'S P.O.V.**

I followed her from far away, She did not know I was watching her.

After she ran, I followed her.

She disobeyed a rule.

She went out of Olympus and went to her forest.

I had no choice but to break the rule too.

I rode my golden chariot and followed her to the forest.

The forest where we died together.

New trees were planted among the forest since, most of it were destroyed by the giants.

As she set her silver chariot to one place, I set mine too, A hundred meters away from her.

As I was following her, I lost her track. I cannot use the Sun's power to find her, Since, They would feel that I was using my Godly powers and if they knew that I was using my Godly powers they will also know that I am on Earth, Which means that I broke a decree of the King.

I have no choice but to search on her by bare foot.

I was walking now in the forest, finding her. Though, it seems impossible, I needed to find her.

I can't bear her seeing like this. I just can't...Seeing her like this was so heartbreaking.

I already have fallen for her just like how Alden fell for Cynthia.

I loved her more than a brother should, more than a twin should.

What I don't get is that why was I the cause of her unhappiness?

And it hurts me not to know why.

That is the reason why I'm finding her, Why I'm following her.

I heard a growl behind me

I turned around and saw 'it'

The thing that killed me and Artemis 19 years ago.

Giants,

They are now frozen, But I could still feel their heart rapidly beating. Ice encasing their warm bodies. I could feel their heartbeats, Weak yet beating. The ice must be powerful because if it was an _ordinary_ ice, Wouldn't it have melted because the sun is there up high at the skies right now?

A shriek could be heard from far away. Distracting me from my analyzation.

A scream from a girl. My head turned towards the direction from the scream.

I am sure there are no mortal in this forest

ARTEMIS!

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

I just wanted to sleep, Let me go back to my happy memories

I wanted to sleep, Why does my body hurts?

I felt like I was being gripped.

I opened my eyes because of the pain.

When I opened my eyes, All I could see was the skies…

The skies which reminded me of him

But why was I on the sky when I remember clearly that I fell asleep on the forest?

Seconds later, I could feel my body in pain again

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"** I screamed on top of my lungs.

"You've gained your senses" I turned around and saw a Giant. He was holding me.

I was being held by a giant, And had no way on how to get out of here.

"**Shameless beast! You dare to hold a royal body? A body of a goddess?**" I shouted at him

"Soon enough, All of you will bow down to us. All of you will also refer to us as 'royals'" He just laughed menacingly

"**We will never bow down to you giants! Never we will. That day will never come!**" I tried getting away from his grip but what could I do? I don't have my bow and arrows with me, This is a giant I could not match its strength.

This is my fault, I deserve this, I broke a rule.

After 19 years I will die again. Funny how my life is.

"Oh of course, I forgot, You don't need to bow down to me, Dear Artemis, Because you will be my wife, you will be equal to me" I froze into my place, I am a virgin goddess, And yet he does this to me? He will force me into marriage? Please anybody, I don't want to lose my chastity. It is the most important thing I do have. I am scared, Somebody please, Save me…

In many things that I will give up, I will never ever give up on my virginity.

Before I could even spat on him, A familiar voice shouted at him

"**She will never be your wife!**" I looked at the source of the voice, There he is, Apollo. He was concentrating on the ground.

The giant suddenly, started groaning in pain. For what reason, I do not know. He let go of me and I fell to the ground. The impact of my feet to the ground wasn't really hurtful but what hurt me is that the ground's temperature suddenly increased. Maybe that's the reason why the Giant is groaning in pain, because that the ground that he was stepping on is 'very' hot.

This is not the normal temperature of the ground.

The heat down here is different.

_'Heat'_

The reason why the Giant let go of me because of the unmanageable heat at the ground.

Apollo was using his powers of heat.

Temperature increase.

As he can do temperature increase, I on the opposite side can decrease the temperature everything making so cold and icy, Bad thing I could only do it at nighttime, Because of the land breeze. Explanation? Land breeze happens at the night. And In the night I can do everything, I can also associate with the tides. (Goddess powers)

_'so cold and icy'_

'_frozen'_

_'giants'_

_'frozen giants'_

_'temperature increase'_

Realization struck into my head. I panicked at the sudden thought.

"APOLLO! Return the normal temperature of the ground!" I shouted at him, He did so. Because I can feel it. The ground beneath me, I can feel the sudden change of its temperature; it was like I took off my slippers and stepped on the marble floor.

Apollo went to me and I hugged him, He was surprised but later in he returned the hug.

I sobbed into him, I just can't stop it. I was so scared awhile ago. I thought I will fall into the hands of the Giants. I thought my future was doomed. I thought I will never be saved. He pat my head and whispered soothing words.

"Sssshhh, Artemis, I am here" He said and continued to pat my head. I broke the hug and looked at his crystal blue eyes.

"Why did you request me to return the normal temperature of the ground?" He asked, His curios blue orbs staring at my eyes.

"Apollo, We did a very big mistake," I said and looked at the Giant who is on the ground still groaning on pain. Indeed, the ground was very hot at that time. I can see the sudden change in his feelings when I said that. He is now worried.

"Why? Is it because that we went out of the Olympus grounds?" He asked, Oh yes. We went out of Olympus without Father's acknowledgement. Now everybody KNOWS-Thanks to Apollo's use of temperature increase-that we went out of Olympus But spare that thought, We have another _great _problem.

"Worse than that." I said

"What do you mean?" He asked, I answered

"We unfrozen the Giants"

* * *

**Hi :)) Thank you for reading...**

**Here's the Untitled Vocabulary: (LOL made this thing up)**

**1. What do you mean by that if Apollo used his 'power of the sun' to search for Artemis, He will get doomed?**

**=Well as I can say dear readers, A god always knew if another god uses their 'special' powers. WHICH is if Apollo searched for Artemis using the sun. Zeus would know it and both of them are DOOMED...Well okay they'll be likely doomed anyways because Apollo used the 'temp. increase'.**

**2. The temperature increase (Apollo) [More like Sea breeze although]**

**=Artemis' forest was near to the sea, If I might say so myself. We'll be talking about science here, dear readers. Since it was daytime, The 'sea' breezes happened. But what is a sea breeze? Sea breeze is where the exchange of heat between the land and the sea comes up. The land is hotter during the day. And lets say that Apollo using his powers made the land even more hotter than it seems. **

**3. Temperature decrease (Artemis) [More like land breeze]**

**=At what she mentioned awhile ago, Well since Land breezes happen in the night. The land is cooler during the night. She can make it cooler like Apollo can make the land hotter.**

**Oh and how they unfrozen the Giants?**

**Well on the next chapter they'll explain**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	7. Chapter 6-Retreat

**Hello, again...So where are we now? Yeah Chapter 6-Retreat... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gods, If I own them. I'll arrange Apollo and Artemis' wedding already XD (jk)**

**This is a twincest story..And Gods don't care if they're incest!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Retreat**

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.**

"They have done a grave mistake" Aphrodite spat once she heard that the twins have disobeyed a rule that the King of Gods decreed.

"We have weaved their future already" A mysterious voice said, There on the entrance of the throne, stood three people who have cloaks covering their faces.

"Fates…." Zeus greeted, All eyes were laid on the three ladies who stood upon the entrance.

"This is a very surprising arrival, Fates, For what reason did you come here?" Poseidon interrogated, This is indeed very surprising. The fates rarely come on Mt. Olympus.

"To advise you of the near future" The lady in the left said, Clotho, The one who spins the thread of life

"Great King Zeus, Please heed this advice of ours," The middle lady said, She goes by the name of, Lachesis, The one who measures the thread of life.

"The future that you will give to them will also be the future that you will give to yourself" The lady who stood in the right explained, Her name is Atropos, The one who cuts the thread of life.

No doubt that those words refer to the King's thoughts

Zeus have been known to be a king who punish greatly once a person-Or in their case a 'God', have defied his direct rule.

But now, He clearly made a decision to himself,

_I will not punish them, for I need them._

At first when he heard that the celestial twins have went out of the Olympian grounds without his permission he was slightly angered by it and on instincts he even started thinking on what punishment he shall bestow to them.

But a moment later, He also realized that he needed them, He needed them to defeat the Giants, He needed them to bring back the Glory of the Olympians once again.

The fates have disappeared without a trace.

"Hermes, Bring Artemis and Apollo back here, There shall be a meeting once they have come back" Zeus commanded, looking at his son

"Pardon me for asking, But for what reason shall there be an emergency meeting once I have fetched Apollo and Artemis?" Hermes daringly asked the King of Gods

"The Giants will soon attack us again"

* * *

**APOLLO'S P.O.V.**

"What did you mean that we have unfrozen the Giants?" I asked Artemis about the statement that she said awhile ago.

"You have used your Pyrotechnic skills in the Ground of this forest" Artemis said, I raised one of my eyebrows at her, Meaning that I was still confused.

"Didn't you remembered what was Aunt Hestia's prophecy? For 19 years the Giants will be frozen, You have just fastened the process of her prophecy. The giants are frozen in this forest of mine and when you increased the temperature of the ground of this forest the ice that encases the other Giants have just melted" Her voice was raising higher and higher as she finished her explanation

"Then how about this Giant who wants to be wed with you? Doesn't that mean that the Giants are already unfrozen?" I reasoned out, Her eyes rolled at me

"There are a few giants who have not been inflicted by Aunt Hestia's prophecy but they are very, very few. And they are the one who holds Queen Hera into hostage" She huffed, The Giant soon stopped groaning in pain and looked at Artemis with his eyes full of lust. I could feel anger boiling inside me.

The Giant moved his hand to get Artemis again, But thank Father for he have sent someone to us.

"APOLLO! ARTEMIS!" We both turned up our heads towards the main source of the voice. Hermes. He was in the sky holding two bows; One silver the other one gold. Hermes threw the silver bow to Artemis (together with some arrows) and threw the Golden Bow to me, together with some golden arrows too.

But I knew I do not need this, For the moment I caught the bow and arrows Hermes threw to me. Artemis have already granted death to the Giant.

She looked at the Giant as it fell from its standing

"This is what you get for daring to think that I could be your wife" She said, I could sense irritation in her voice.

"You two have shaken us up in the Olympus" Hermes sighed, And carried both of us (thanks to his Godly strength) off the ground to fly back to Olympus. As he was flying he started talking on what happened when me and Artemis went out of the Olympus.

The Fates have come and heed an advice to father?

* * *

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

Surely, soon, The Giants will attack. But I do hope that we will win against them this time.

And I highly hoped that peace and happiness will come back here at Mt. Olympus.

Although, Hera have been mean to me, I still wish for her presence to be here.

Father's actions did not show that he was mourning for the loss of his wife yet his eyes deceived him. It could be clearly seen inside his eyes, His pain and sadness for the loss of the presence of his wife.

Right now, I was still gazing into Father's eyes that held pain and sadness.

Yes, I am in the meeting of the Pantheon which Father required everyone to be in here.

All of the twelve seats were occupied, Except for the one who is beside Zeus' throne. Also, the rulers of the underworld have come here too.

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

Usually, At meetings like this, Zeus was the first one to speak but as I observed his actions. He just looks at the empty seat beside him.

"Father…." Finally, Athena broke the silence that lingered in the air. Father seems to snapped out from his thoughts and looked at us with eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, Everybody is already in here, Pardon me. We shall start this meeting now. This regards to the fact that the Giants are now unfrozen" Zeus stated, Gasps fill the air of the meeting room.

I was not surprised by the fact that the Giants are now unfrozen…

Because I was the main cause of it.

Think about it, If I have not defied the rule that Father decreed then I wouldn't be in danger, Then Apollo wouldn't have to use his temperature control on the ground, Then the ice that encases the Giants shouldn't have melted!

_'Artemis, You do know that maybe the fates have set this' _Apollo must've seen my thoughts. Blame the twin telepathy that mortals called.

"This is her fault!" Aphrodite exclaimed, and pointed her fingers at us. Okay, As I remember, She clearly dislikes me. Why? Apollo refused to sleep with her. But I so not clearly know on why she is accusing me.

Enraged, by her accusation I raised my voice

"And why is this my fault?!" I asked her

"For if you have not went out of the Olympus grounds then you would have not been in danger! If you have not been in danger, Then Apollo wouldn't use his pyrotechnic talent on the ground! And the Giants will not be unfrozen as on what is happening now!" She snapped at me. I could say that Aphrodite have gotten wiser.

I felt guilty, It was true, All she said.

"This was set by the fates!…You can do nothing about it! Then Giants will really be unfrozen after 19 years of time! So don't you abruptly accuse my sister about of this case!" I could hear my brother's voice echo throughout this big room.

"Yes! They will be unfrozen after 19 years of time but you two have just fastened the process of it!" She shouted at Apollo.

Before Apollo could even reply to her annoying accusations, A voice boomed out on the room

"SILENCE!" Zeus shouted, Everyone fell into silence.

"Nothing could happen if you two keep arguing on what happened in the past! Let us just focus on the future" He added, and looked between Apollo and Aphrodite.

"This is a once in a life second chance, This time we must win this battle." Father declared, hitting his fist to the armchair of his throne.

"I do agree, brother, But how are we gonna defeat the Giants?" Poseidon asked, looking at Father.

"We must not do the same mistake we have done 19 years ago" Zeus stated, Fire burning in his eyes.

"What mistake have we done 19 years ago?" Hades asked, As he held the hand of Persephone.

"Sending Gods, one by one. The cause of the Death of Athena and Ares is because we sent them. At that time, We have just expected that the Giants cannot match us, Gods, But that is the biggest mistake that happened because of our pride we lost the God and Goddess of War." Zeus explained

"I see, Father, But are you suggesting that this time, All of us must engage in one battle?" Athena asked

"Yes… It is also the part of the prophecy that we, Gods must defeat the Giants as a unity. So I suggest everyone to have not silly fights like immature children." Father said, His gaze at Aphrodite. I could understand that she was the one who started pointing fingers at us. Like an immature child.

"Brother, May I ask about on something?" The most unexpected voice have spoken. We all looked at the Goddess of the Harvest who is fidgeting in her seat. She looks very anxious on what she is about to say to Father.

"Speak" Zeus granted her request, Her mossy green eyes then looked at our Father's striking grey ones.

"For 19 years Hera is still in the hands of the Giants, When will you plan to rescue her, Zeus?"

* * *

**OKAY, That's a wrap...Time for Untitled vocabulary**

**Pyrotechnic talent/skill- (Not that I'm saying people are foolish or what, It's just that you know maybe other people don't know what it is)...It is like the manipulation of fire.**

**So someone asked me about the forest in the last chapter.**

**Actually there are no mortals is there dear, its a special forest of Artemis that was covered in mist. Meaning no mortal can see it. And the geography of the forest was like**

**FOREST:**

**North of the forest= Giant's lair/cave**

**East of the forest= Mortal world**

**West of the forest=Sea**

**South of the forest=FOREST!**

**So next on Untitled..Chapter 7- Regret..**

**This chapter focuses on how Hera was kidnapped by the Giants. ZEUSXHERA **

**-cutedivaprincess**


	8. Chapter 7- Regret

**_Italics_ are Flashbacks**

**'...'-thoughts**

**This is a third person's p.o.v.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Regret**

Hera was in the Giants' lair. She was in a prison cage, Like an ferocious animal that were threatening mortals.

She refused to marry one of the Giants. She believes that someday she will be out of this cage. She will be out of this hell.

Not granting the request of the Giant have a great consequence on her. They would beat her, torture her, And worst there are times where they would rape her.

She was beaten like a rag doll, She did not know on how many days, months or even years have passed on outside of the world. She was inside a cage, In the dark pits of the cave. Where nobody, but only Giants could see her.

Hera clearly remembered that day.

The day where she was kidnapped by the Giants.

She truly regretted what she have done earlier on that.

* * *

_It was all a fine morning in the Olympus, Except for Hera waking up without her husband beside her._

_'He must have done it again', She sighed_

_But her mind raged on that thought_

_'How can he still do that when Ares and Athena just died? Is my son and Athena not important to him? How could he just go to somebody else's bed and lay with another nymph?'_

_Hera had enough, Her son just died and here is his father, sleeping with another nymph._

_Tears came up to her honey-colored eyes, She remembered on how Ares looked like when he was in his coffin._

_'I can't take this anymore, This is so suffocating, Is Ares' death meant nothing to him, That on the night he just have bedded with another nymph?'_

_She looked in the mirror just to see her eyes so glassy. After she brushed her hair, She have decided on one thing._

_One thing that she must have done so long ago._

_She went out of her room and ran as fast as she can to the exits of Olympus._

_How unlucky she was, Because there on the exit, Her husband stood._

_She ran to the exit but was just blocked by the strong arm of Zeus_

_"Let me pass through" She said, Her eyes full of hatred towards him._

_Zeus, noticing that Hera's eyes are glassy stopped Hera from going out of Olympus._

_He hugged her to stop her, She squirmed under from his embrace._

_"Zeus, Let me pass through!" Hera said, Though her voice is really croaked up._

_"Why? Why are you going out without me knowing?" Zeus asked, Still hugging her._

_"**WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!**" Hera successfully got out from his embrace and slapped him to his face. The slap was really hard that it echoed through the halls of the palace of Olympus._

_Zeus' eyes widened, Never he thought that this day would come, Never he thought that his wife would slap him….**hard**._

_Hera was about to push him aside and went out of the palace but Zeus' hands held both of her arms and forced her too look into his grey eyes._

_Zeus looked at her eyes, Indeed, She was on the verge of tears. No, She was already crying._

_"**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HERA?! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?!**" He shouted at her matching her shouts awhile ago._

_"**YOU ASK ME ON WHY I AM ACTING LIKE THIS?! TRY TO LOOK AT YOURSELF FIRST, ZEUS, YOUR OWN SON DIED YET YOU GO OUT IN THE NIGHT TO SLEEP AT ANOTHER NYMPH'S BED?!**"_

_Zeus froze in his place, Her suspicions were right. During the night, Zeus was out of the palace to seek pleasure from one of the nymphs._

_He let go both of her arms and she ran away._

_She ran as fast as she can out of the Palace._

_Running, Where her feet leads her to._

_'Damn you, Zeus! Why won't you even come after me?' She thought, more tears flowed from her face. They said when Girls ran away usually they want the man whom they love to come after them. But Zeus didn't come after her. Maybe her husband doesn't want her anymore. She was so heartbroken._

_After being exhausted from running, She found herself in a cave._

_There she cried and cried not noticing that on that cave someone or somebody else already resided._

_"Tell me, Is it your husband again?" A voice spoke, Hera stopped her weeping and looked at the dark abyss of the cave, where the voice came from. The voice wasn't soft nor gentle it was firm and strong. 'It must be a man', Hera confirmed._

_"W-who are you?" She asked, Of course, She thought that she was alone in the cave._

_Footsteps could be heard._

_BIG footsteps could be heard._

_An enormous figure could be seen._

_This made Hera frightened and have thoughts of running out of the cave. But as she thought of running she also thought on what would happen if she ran? She could not go back to Olympus. She might as well stay here._

_"Porphyrion is the name, your majesty" The giant bowed before Hera. Hera knew this Giant, He was the King of Giants, Son of Tartarus and Gaea._

_As he introduced himself, Hera, subsided her thoughts that he is a danger. Though there are still assumptions that he might be a danger because Hera remembered that Giants were cause of her son's death. But she hoped, She really hoped that she can trust this giant for she has no one to go to anymore._

_"Pardon me for asking, My Queen, But why are you alone and are crying in this cave of mine?" He asked, Hera did not hesitate to answer._

_"You are right, about on what you said ago, It is about my husband." Hera sighed and looked at the eyes of Porphyrion. Hera told the WHOLE story to Porphyrion, even though he was just a stranger._

_"He is useless, isn't he?" Porphyrion stated, Hera's eyes widened at his statement. Normally, no one would say that about the King of Gods, But this giant just dared to say that._

_He looked at Hera,_

_Eyes filled with lust._

_"Now you have freedom. You left him. And now your free…" He said seductively and daringly caressed Hera's cheek._

_She was frozen._

_She couldn't do anything._

_She felt like she was being cursed for leaving her own husband._

_"Hera, Be my bride." He said, Hera snapping out from her thoughts pushed away Porphyrion's hand from her cheek and tried running away._

_But Tyche, wasn't with her today for she tripped down on her own grey-colored chiton._

_And that He caught her, He whispered something in her ears that made her very frightened, Made her regret everything that she has done in the morning._

_"Hera, Let us make things easy, Accept my proposal and everything shall be easy soon my dear" He whispered into her ears. She shivered. All she wanted to scream was his name_

_'ZEUS!'_

_But even if she shouted for his name, Will he go to rescue her?_

_Will he still accept her? Even though she abandoned her?_

_These are the thoughts of Hera._

_'He will abandon me, As I have abandoned him', She thought_

_"**No….I will not accept your proposal, I am already married! And how dare you I am the queen of Gods!**" She turned to him with her eyes glaring furiously at him._

_"Are you still the Queen of Gods? Queen Hera?" That question struck Hera in the heart. She left him so she is no more the Queen of the Gods._

_She could not reply to his question._

_"I will still not accept your proposal, Porphyrion" She muttered, In a flick of the Giant's fingers, Hera was in a cage in a matter of seconds._

_"Keep resisting , my lovely Hera, Keep refusing my proposals then you shall indeed receive a great amount of punishment from me." He turned away, but stopped when Hera asked a question._

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" She shouted, gripping her hands at the poles of her prison cage._

_"Hera, You are so oblivious, I caused your son's death, I lead the Giants to rebel against the Gods, And once the Gods, have fallen, I shall be the new king, And Once I became the new king, You shall be my wife" He grinned and walked away from Hera. She screamed in anguish._

_She was screaming on how foolish she was._

* * *

**(A/N: Back to present)**

"My dear Hera, A member of my group was killed awhile ago." Porphyrion went to Hera's cage and gave her a tray of food. Silent. That is how she was.

"He was killed by a silver arrow" Hera's eyes widened, but even if the food was from the enemy she still ate it. She must survive, She got a feeling that she really needs to survive.

'Artemis?' She thought, Her eyes filled with hope. 'Maybe she will try to rescue me' She was really hoping. Hoping.

"I even don't have knowledge on how was she alive for all these years!" He said angrily, and kicked a rock.

"I have killed her along with his twin 19 years ago but how? **HOW COME SHE IS ALIVE AND DARED TO KILL AN ALLY OF MINE?!**"

'19 years? Is that how long I have been here?' Hera thought as tears came up to her eyes again, She silently wept

For 19 years no one came to her. No one tried to save her.

Nobody

No one.

Right now, She felt lonely and abandoned.

* * *

**Olympus: Council Meeting, Present time.**

"For 19 years Hera is still in the hands of the Giants, When will you plan to rescue her, Zeus?"

That question struck him in the heart

Silence was in the court after Demeter said that.

He didn't know on what kind of response should he give her.

He remembered that day, Just as it was like yesterday. Fresh in his memories.

The day where Hera gone missing.

* * *

_After she ran away from Olympus, He thought that she just needs space._

_For the tension in the palace is really suffocating that maybe Hera only need some time and space and soon she'll return here at Olympus._

_Zeus sat at his throne._

_Thinking of the things that he had done._

_Hera was right, During the night he came to a nymph's abode to seek pleasure._

_But there is a reason why he did that._

_He just wanted to forget everything._

_He wanted to forget the death of his son with Hera and her daughter, Athena._

_He just simply wanted to forget._

_He was getting really worried, It was weeks when she hasn't come back. Usually, at fights like this her longest of the record was three days. And now it has been weeks. Weeks. He has suspicions that something happened._

_Something went wrong._

_"FATHER!" Hermes entered the premises of the throne room. breathing heavily as if he was chased by a a hundred of horses. _

_"What is it, Hermes?" Zeus asked, snapping out from his thoughts of worry over Hera._

_"There is a giant in the front gate of the Olympus!" He announced, As soon as Hermes said that, His eyes widened in shock and a hint of fear. Fear, because maybe...only maybe...this has something to do with Hera._

_"WHAT?! Who is this giant?" Zeus snapped, eyes became alert._

_"He said he is the King of the Giants, Porphyrion" Hermes answered, Zeus stood quickly from his throne and he already knew what to do. These are Giants, Giants are the one who killed Ares and Athena. He still haven't known who is the leader of the Giants who killed them. And he has the right to be suspicious about these Giant._

_"Get all the Olympians who are willing to battle in the front gates as fast as possible!" Zeus commanded_

_"There is a chance that he might want to have a battle at the Olympus" Zeus added. Hermes left to note everybody of what was happening._

_Zeus ran to the front gates._

_There on the front gates stood Hermes, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter and Hades._

_All of them were frozen at the sight before them._

_There, Porphyrion, in his hand, held a cage._

_Inside the cage, was the former Queen of Gods, Beaten and tortured. And most might say 'unconscious'. _

_"**HERA!**" Zeus screamed, She was unconscious first but when he shouted her name. Slowly, she lifted her head up._

_She tried to reach out her hand for them. But she, not having enough strength, fainted again._

_"**You vile beast! You dare to kidnap the Queen of the Gods!**" Demeter shouted and pointed her finger at the giant. Her green eyes widened at the sight before her. Enraged by it._

_"Oh, watch your statement, Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, I did not kidnap her. She just needs a company of somebody and I gladly gave her some company" Porphyrion smirked, Zeus anger was waiting to burst. But Poseidon went first._

_"**Company? You are giving her company? Yet there she is on the cage! Is that what you call company?**" Poseidon shouted, Porphyrion ignored Poseidon's statement and looked at the angry eyes of Zeus._

_"My Hera told me that her husband betrayed her again, Am I not right, King Zeus, King of the Gods?" Porphyrion asked, insulting or mocking him. Zeus was really angry now. Porphyrion just dared to call Hera his. _

_"**You have no right to question him! Porphyrion,**" Hestia defended his brother. But once again, Porphyrion ignored her and kept striking words at the King of the Gods._

_"Hera deserves a better husband, Which will I, Porphyrion, will do. Hera shall be my bride and I will be faithfully devoted to her forever-" Porphyrion said, Artemis couldn't take his insolence anymore. She loaded her bow with her silver arrow and pointed it to Porphyrion._

_She let go of the bowstring and the arrow plunged into the Giant's chest. She knew that it struck his heart._

_But what Artemis couldn't believe is that the Giant just plunged it out from his chest and held the arrow._

_Porphyrion examined the arrow and thought of an evil act._

_He threw the arrow at Artemis' direction. The arrow was fast flying towards her direction. _

_Artemis' being shocked on what was happening, froze in her place. She just couldn't believe that her arrow that was quickly plunged into his heart did not affect him a single bit._

_She screamed in fear, and shut her eyes._

_"**AAAHHHHHHHHHH!**"_

_Luckily, Before her own arrow hits her,_

_Someone have already made an invisible shield around her._

_She opened her eyes to see her brother protecting her._

_"Apollo…" She muttered. Artemis' eyes full of fear._

_"Is that all? Lady Artemis of the Hunt?" Porphyrion asked mockingly. Apollo snarled at him. Artemis was holding onto his brother's arms for comfort and protection._

_"**Remember, I could kill you, Just as I killed your half-siblings, Hahaha! Yes I am the leader of the Giants, I am the one who started the rebellion! I was the cause of Athena's and Ares' demise HAHAHAHA**" Most of the Gods have gasped, But No, Zeus didn't, he was enraged. He was enraged by the thought that this Giant dared to steal Hera away from him. He was enraged when he tried to kill Artemis. He was enraged because he had successfully killed Athena and Ares. And now he knows who is the real villain in this war. Now, He knew on who is the real enemy. _

_Sparks started appearing from Zeus' left clenched fist._

_Soon enough a lightning bolt was aimed on Porphyrion._

_But before Zeus could threw his lightning bolt, Hades' eyes widened in realization. He ran up to his younger brother and held his fist._

_He shouted his brother to stop_

_"**ZEUS STOP! IF YOU HIT PORPHYRION WITH YOUR LIGHTNING BOLT, THERE IS HIGHLY A CHANCE THAT HERA WILL NOT SURVIVE FROM THE EXPLOSION!**"_

_Zeus gritted his teeth, Hades was right._

_All he could do was to heaved a long sigh and dispersed his lightning bolt._

_He hated himself._

_He hated himself, for he thinks he's useless._

_He hated himself, that he could do nothing to save Hera._

_He hated himself, Because he was basically powerless._

_That was the last time He saw Hera._

* * *

"Athena, Ares, Hermes, Dionysus and Apollo shall face the Giants, together with Hades, Demeter and Poseidon." Zeus declared, or commanded.

"Hephaestus, you shall forge strong weapons for us in battle" Zeus commanded his son.

"As you wish, Father" He nodded

Artemis noticed that her name was not called, But she patiently waited for that maybe Zeus have a reason why she was not included on the list of the warriors who shall fight the Giants.

"Artemis and I shall rescue Hera"

* * *

**Poor Hera... **

**Reviews are welcome. :))**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	9. Chapter 8- Requited

**Chapter 8-Requited**

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

"Artemis and I shall rescue Hera" Father announced to the whole council. Now, I know why he hasn't mentioned me in the participants of the upcoming war that will happen.

That was very unexpected, In many of his offsprings why did he chose me to join with him in rescuing Hera?

"When shall we attack, Father?" Ares asked, looking ready to fight.

"Anytime, Ares, Anytime" This made everyone's eyes widened in shock, Including me. What did he meant by that?

"What did you mean by that? Brother?" Uncle Hades asked, In behalf of us who were confused of course.

"We will attack when they attack, I am sure that the Giants are now preparing a plan on how to attack us and if the day comes where they will attack us, We shall attack them full force! and also rescue Hera." Zeus said

"We shall win this war fellow Olympians!" Zeus rose up from his seat and raised his hand holding a thunderbolt and roared as if we were really engaging in battle. We too copied his actions and screamed for the defeat of the Giants.

We must win this war for this is the last chance.

I still don't know why Aphrodite is staring at me intently

* * *

We went back to the places where we desired to be, Such as me, to my own room. It's almost night, I looked at the window and my moon is in the sky again. Selene must have brought it up for it is time.

A moment later, I could feel myself falling into a deep slumber

I woke up from my sleep and it is morning again. I have taken my breakfast along with other deities but I still did not have any physical contact with Apollo. Because of what he told to Hermes. It was silent between us. Like we were avoiding each other.

I was lying in my bed and thinking…

Thinking about many things…

But most likely I was thinking about the war.

_When will they attack?_

_Will me and my father be successful at rescuing Hera?_

_Will we win this battle?_

These kind of thoughts kept wandering through my mind.

I was about to fall into Hypnos' powers again but a knock came from the door.

I sat up and gazed at the door.

It wasn't just a presence of a nymph, I could feel it.

It was a presence of a God.

"Artemis, It is me, Aphrodite" The voice said, I jolted up to seat at my bed.

Aphrodite? Why does the Goddess of beauty have come to my chambers?

But there is no reason for me to refuse so I should let her in.

"Come in" I said, and opened the doors, using my mind.

She went in and sat beside me in my bed.

How close we were. I was shocked by her actions.

She leaned into me and whispered something into my ears

"I sensed something during the last council meeting, When you and Apollo came back from the forest. As a goddess of Love, I knew that you are in love with him. It was really shocking when I knew that Artemis, A virgin goddess fell in love with her own twin. But the question is, Is your love requited or unrequited?"

I was irritated by her question.

How could she question Apollo's love for me?

"What makes you say that my love for him was unrequited?" I asked, Raising one of my eyebrows at her. Clearly showing that I am displeased by her question.

"Oh poor darling, Do you want to know why he was head-over heels for you?" She asked in her slutty tone that she always use. She bit one of her nails and looked at me. As if waiting my words for her to tell the reason why.

"Why?…" I muttered, Curiosity took over me.

"It is because you are virgin, Artemis, Once you have given up your chastity for him, He will be like, Ares, leaving you alone." She whispered darkly into my ears. I don't want to trust her. No, I don't trust her. It could be a lie. All of her words could be a lie. Yet, Her lies were so deceiving.

"How can you be so sure that he will leave me…?" I asked with hints of uncertainty in my voice. The more she spoke, The more I can fall into her trap.

"How could you forget, Darling Artemis, Remember the wood nymph, Daphne?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows at me.

How could I forget her, Apollo was head over heels for that nymph, long ago.

"That girl who is now a laurel tree?" I snickered, I could sense irritation in my voice. I don't like remembering that topic.

Damn, Now I am remembering it.

I remembered the way Apollo chased her through the forests

I remembered how he shouted his love for her.

Remembering it makes my heart ache in pain.

"Yes, Apollo chased her for she is a virgin, Too bad, the girl wished to remain a virgin, Now, that girl is a laurel tree…Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, " Aphrodite said, Why was she so damn convincing.

"Oh and let me tell you about Persephone and Hestia. Virgin they are..." Aphrodite smirked, Let me explain..

Persephone was a virgin, Well, that is before Hades claimed her as his wife. But when Persephone was still innocent and the whole kidnapping incident haven't happened yet Apollo have been asking for her hand.

The same with Aunt Hestia too, But when she clearly announced that she is a virgin goddess for her life. Apollo stopped.

I don't know why, I don't know the reason why.

I don't know why Apollo have been chasing her long time ago.

I do not know the REAL reason.

But if what Aphrodite has said is the real reason, Then…

Perhaps, Am I the same?

Is he only chasing me for I am a virgin?

Does he only love me for my sacred body?

Aphrodite pulled me into a hug, Which surprised me. And played with the strands of my dark brown hair.

And whispered something into my ears again.

"Your love for him will only be wasted once you gave your precious body to him. I've already seen his real intention, Artemis. His love for you was only because of your undefiled soul. All of his words were lies. lies, just to get you in his bed."

She broke the tight embrace and left me at my own room.

I am doubting…

Doubt only occurs to a person if he/she does not trust the other. Don't I trust Apollo anymore? Why am I doubting his love for me when he proved it all along when we were mortals? Why do I feel that everything Aphrodite said was real?

_Perhaps it is the reality._

We haven't talked properly about our relationship because when he tried to I slapped him, Reminiscing about it makes me regret of my actions. We avoided each other most of the time. Last time we had a physical contact was when I was caught by a Giant.

I need to clear this.

I need to know; I need his words. His words….that would tell me that all of Aphrodite's words were lies. I needed him to tell me that he still loves me.

But what if he didn't anymore?

Then...if that happened I could see my future self falling into pieces.

Having made up my decision, I walked out from my room and went to Apollo's room. (When we woke up we were in the same room, but that was not officially ours. My mother must have borrowed another room)

I was in front of his room.

I was about to knock

Yet again, I heard sounds inside.

Sounds that I am clearly known to.

'She' shouting his name for pleasure and 'He' screaming her name because of the goodness it felt.

'They' were having sex.

_"Oh ah apollo"_

Was all I could hear from the outside.

My ears must have deceived me.

With all the power I have I opened the door, Telekinetically. Even though I know that only Apollo can open the door with his powers. At first it didn't open, But please I needed to open this, I needed to see if what I'm hearing is different from my suspicions.

Then I opened the door with All of my powers.

Thank Mother Gaia, for I have opened the door but… The sight before was not really pleasing to my eyes. It really disgusted me in the first place.

There I saw him and her.

I saw Apollo and Aphrodite naked in the bed.

He hurt me once, Now he's doing it again.

What he told Hermes, What he was doing to Aphrodite. All of his actions makes my heart break.

Why are you hurting me?

What have I done that made the fates cursed me with these happenings?

Why? Apollo? Why?

Tears keep flowing from my face. I have never felt this hurt so much before.

And this is because of love.

If I didn't love, then I wouldn't be hurt.

I shouldn't have love him. The more love I gave to him the more pain I will receive from him.

Tears, more tears keep cascading down from my face.

Why does it keep flowing?

Why can't I can control it?

The scene before me. It is just a scene. Yet, it hurt me. No word was spoken between us, Yet I am hurt.

Then all of sudden, That bitch! Aphrodite! pulled him into a passionate kiss and smirked at me.

I can't take this anymore.

This need to stop.

Don't do this in front of me.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHH STOP IT!**" I screamed on top of my lungs and unexpectedly all of the things that could be crashed in the room, Got broken by itself.

Windows, Mirror, Vases…

They all got broken...

That seemed to waken up from his daze, He got up from the bed pushing Aphrodite away. With a snap of his hands he has new clothes on.

And he was running towards me, I ran escaping from him.

Some Gods must have noticed my rampage (Breaking of glasses) for I saw Athena and Hermes walking towards the direction of Apollo's room. They stared at me at as I run past them. They saw my tears.

"Artemis…..Apollo…." I heard Hermes mutter, I do not need to be pity upon on. Where is my feet leading me to?

Why am I running away?

What is the use of this?

It already happened. So why am I like this?

It is already clear that he only loves me for my own body, But why am I still holding onto him?

I was at first known as a heartless goddess but if that is true why am I feeling this never-ending wretched pain?

I continue to ran away from him, I do not know where to but as long as my feet can run. I will run away from him.

I've passed along with other deities as I ran throughout the halls of the palace. All of them were shock. Seeing that the brave Artemis has tears on her eyes.

I always ended up on the same place, Why am I so fond of this place?

My feet stopped running, I'm in the Maine Garden, again.

Due to exhaustion, I've fallen to my knees. My eyes are getting blurry, My mind is hazy. My throat kept shouting yet the pain will not set aside.

Why?!

I keep screaming and shouting, hoping that the pain will be lessen, But why can't the pain be reduced?

...

I know he will catch up to me.

I could feel his presence getting stronger.

But I also felt myself getting weaker as his presence come nearby.

"Artemis…"

I looked up to him and I expected that this would happen due to my foolishness of shouting and running away from him. Due to my extensive use of my energy and powers.

I fainted.

And last thing I could hear was he, shouting my name.

* * *

**hello, Reviews are welcome (And it makes me happy too)**

**Sorry for making Aphrodite such a bitch. **

**And Apollo WHY? WHY HAVE YOU INTERCOURSE WITH APHRODITE! WHYYY?!**

**Well, we'll all find out on the next chapter**

**Chapter 9-Reveal**

**It will all be revealed on why Aphrodite did that and how**

**-CUTEDIVAPRINCESS**

**(don't forget to review)**


	10. Chapter 9- Reveal

**Chapter 9-Reveal**

She felt it, Their flower of love blooming so happily as she both saw them enter the meeting room for the council meeting.

And she was so infuriated, She wanted a love like that.

No, She wanted him to love her.

Now, she know the reason why he have been avoiding her advances, She now knew why.

Because, The man fell in love with his own sister.

she was oh-so desperate to do everything in her power just to make him hers', She called her son, Eros to come at her chambers. And with the desperation filling her heart she needs to act now.

"My mother, For what reason have you called my presence for?" Eros asked, as he knelt on one knee in front of his mother. He didn't saw the fake tears that were flowing on her baby blue eyes.

The Goddess abruptly pulled her son on an embrace. Eros, was shocked, but returned the hug that her mother gave him.

He heard her sniff. Eros knew, His mother is crying. He patted her head as she continues to cry at his son's embrace.

"Eros, my son, Please heed a favor of mine" Aphrodite said as she sobbed into his shoulder. She knew he would fell into the trap. After all, She's her son, She knew him all along because she was the one who raised him. And she knew, He can't take it if his mother would be crying. The worst sight of a child is to see his/her own mother crying.

"Oh Mother, I shall fulfill every wish that you desire, Just please stop crying" Eros answered quickly, It was like he's ready to do what she wants for him to do.

"E-Eros, I desire a man, A man that is unattainable due to his love for his own sister. I love him, Eros, but I was so brokenhearted when I knew he devoted his love for his sister. It pained me a lot, Seeing him love another woman. Am I not beautiful enough for him, Tell me, Eros, What am I lacking that the girl he loves does have?" Aphrodite continued her act, It was so effective. His son was already falling for it. Eros broke their embrace and looked at his mother's glassy eyes.

"Oh dearest mother, You are perfect, Tell me what I needed to do just to stop these tears from your eyes flowing." Eros asked pleadingly as he put his hands on her face and used his thumb to brush those tears away. Aphrodite smirked inside her heart, Soon, her plans would be fulfilled.

"Oh Eros, P-please shot him an arrow of lust!" She asked pleadingly, The same way he asked her on what to do. Eros was flabbergasted. Shot an arrow of lust? Is that how her mother wants her love to love her? But Nonetheless, He still took her request.

"Mother, Who is this man that I shall shot an arrow of lust?" Eros asked, Aphrodite replied with a metaphoric answer

"I want the sun"

* * *

Looking at that magical mirror that he got from his mother, He saw everything that happened. He saw how his mother destroyed a love between two people.

He now knew that he was tricked by his own mother.

Sure, A long time ago, Eros played his arrows with Apollo. Because he was really angry for Apollo boasting his achievement of slaying the Python in his face, mocking him that his arrows can do nothing.

So he demonstrated his arrows to him. Eros shot Apollo an arrow to Daphne while he shot Daphne an arrow of lead.

He knew Apollo's love for Artemis was real, very real. Since the two were mortals, Eros watched them because the both of them have a genuine love. A love that even he did not dared to tamper on.

And yet, He obeyed his mother on shooting him an arrow of lust.

He did not know what has gotten into him to agree on his mother's request.

He now regrets it.

He could hear Artemis' cries of brokenheartedness. And it ate him, He was so filled with guilt.

He's the God of Love yet he helped his mother, The Goddess of Love to destroy a true love between two people.

He was so ashamed to be called the God of Love. But making up his mind, He needed to fix this, This entanglement that he and his mother made.

He will fix this,

Everything.

* * *

Aphrodite did not regretted what happened. She was very delighted seeing Artemis' face in horror. Though, Her fun was cut off when Apollo pushed her and ran after the fleeing brokenhearted Goddess.

Still, She had fun. All of her plans come to a fulfillment.

She purposely came to Artemis room and question Apollo's love for her. She just poured some sense of doubt into her heart. So that doubt will ate her and make her confront Apollo.

Aphrodite knew that those two held a genuine love in their hands but nonetheless it didn't stop her plans. After asking Artemis some questions she quickly went to Apollo's room who was now infected by the arrow of lust that she made her son to be instilled on him.

And the arrow perfectly did its work.

She knew Artemis would come on the time Apollo and she are having 'fun'. And she kissed him right in front of her so that she would be so brokenhearted. She thought that it serves her right, Because that's also how hurt she is when she knew that Apollo love Artemis more than her.

She vowed herself that she will not regret this act of treachery. No, She will never, ever regret this. Even if she tricked her son to shot an innocent man an arrow of lust, She still did not felt bad for tricking her own son.

And of course, She oh-so not regret of tricking Artemis. Even if she knew their love was so real she still did not felt bad for destroying a picture-perfect couple in front of her.

Lying naked under the crumpled sheets of the white silk blanket of Apollo's bed, She saw four people on the door staring at her.

She saw Dionysus gulping another chalice of wine then grinned at the scene before him.

Both Hermes and Athena have a neutral expression on their faces but they kept staring at Aphrodite intently. She could see a spark of anger in their eyes.

Then, she saw a lover of her, Ares, Looking at her with a dirty expression, It stung her a bit but she did not heed onto that feeling.

She gave them all a menacing grin, And that seemed made Ares become more infuriated than he already is. He spoke words that Aphrodite never expected that he would say.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love that destroys a relationship of love between two lovers"

* * *

**Sorry it was short. And please review? Oh thank you for the Guest, Yes, Apollo and Artie are so sexy and they really fit each other.**

**Next Chapter on Untitled:**

**Chapter 10- Reawakened**

**Where Artemis woke up from her unconsciousness to see some Gods fighting.**


	11. Chapter 10- Reawakened

**Chapter 10- Reawakened**

**APOLLO'S P.O.V.**

As I ran up to the Maine Garden where she ran off to, I finally caught up to her. I heard her cries along the way here, It was so heartbreakening, Hearing her scream because of my foolish acts.

I saw her still crying, and was sitting on the ground.

"Artemis" I called her, She turned her head to me, Her bloodshot deep blue eyes from crying started at me.

And then she began to fall gracefully on the grass, losing consciousness

"ARTEMIS!" I ran to her place and put her head in my lap, I placed my hand on top of her forehead, checking on why she lost consciousness. As God of Healing, Of course, I have this ability.

Thank Gaia, It was only due to exhaustion. Though, I wonder, Screaming and shouting nonstop could exhaust you that much?

But then it hit me, All those broken shards of glass were because of her emotions. In her anger, She destroyed every gullible thing on my room. I expect that when I return my room is a whole mess.

I carried her unconscious body into my arms, And walked back to my room.

As I was walking, thoughts kept running into my head. A lot of them were questions. But one question topples all over my thoughts.

_How did this started?_

I started to sort things out, First, I was taking walk around Olympus then when I got back to my room, I saw Aphrodite naked in my bed but what made me want to make love to her?

_What made me do that?_

I cunningly wanted to know why, Every reason of my question, I wanted to know. Maybe being the God of Reason has instilled of me of wanting to know every reason behind a question.

With Artemis in my arms, We have both reached the destination where I will lay her unconscious body.

In my room, of course.

At the door, Four Gods were standing staring at something inside my room, It was as if another God was inside there.

The four Gods were Ares, Athena, Hermes and Dionysus

Then another question popped into my head again.

_Why are they staring on the insides of my room?_

But, I think the four of them noticed my presence, Since they turned their heads on me and all of them were shocked because I was carrying my sister who was unconscious at the moment.

Ares was the first to react, His fire-red blazing eyes glared at me and questioned,

"What did you-" I cut him off by answering the truth, not what his suspicions were.

"She fainted from exhaustion" I answered quickly, The four of them made a way for me to enter my room since they were blocking it a while ago.

I entered my room, And seeing 'her' in front of me made my ichor in my veins boil again. With the sharpest tone I could manage, I asked her.

"Aphrodite, Why are you here?"I asked, Every word dripping venom. She turned up her head on me, And smiled lustfully at me. Like an animal tricking its prey to come to her.

"A round 2 would be nice"

That's it.

I snapped at her.

"**GET OUT YOU SLUT!**" I shouted at her and pointed the door at her, With a snap of her fingers, She has a new chiton on. And then ran away from my room. The four made a way for her to ran on.

I looked around my empty room. Ah, Yes, Broken shards of glass everywhere. Windows have incomplete pieces. Mirrors crashed.

I turned my head at the four, And with an eyes full of pleading, I asked them.

"Can you fix my sister's mess?" I pleaded, All of them nodded, and soon all of the broken pieces got together. Everything was complete again.

I walked to my bed and placed her gently on it. She looks so pale.

"Can we come in?" A quiet hushed voice of Athena spoken, I nodded not looking at them. Then all of them went inside my room. Dionysus was leaning against the wall sipping some wine from his chalice. Athena sat at the chair. Hermes was behind her holding the top rail of the chair.

Ares, However was standing beside me, I was sitting on a chair, gazing at Artemis' pale face. It was like the tone of her skin have become dull. It was not as lively as before.

"You were the cause of her pain" Ares stated, I have no comebacks for him. It was the truth. The truth is the hardest enemy to fought with.

Then suddenly, he dragged me from my chair, his hands tackling my clothes. I met his furious red eyes.

"You shouldn't even act like you care for her! You caused her pain twice!" He shouted at me, I don't want to be belittled by him. I don't want him to act like Artemis is his sister. It irritates me.

"What happened between Aphrodite and I, I didn't enjoy any single moment of it!" I reasoned back, What he did next surprised all of the Gods inside this room.

He socked me.

I stared at him, wide-eyed.

_it__ did hurt_

"Then why did you two do 'it'?! If you didn't enjoyed it then why did you engage in an intercourse with her?!" That's what I was wondering, Even I wanted to know on why I did it.

"It's because of me!" A shout erupted from outside my room. Ah, I guess this room wasn't soundproof after all. He released his tackle on me and stared at the door intently.

With my mind, I opened the door. And finally I found the answer to my question.

The God before us was the one who claimed that due to him I fell for the lustful trap of Aphrodite.

And he was the only one that could shoot an arrow of different kinds of love; Including Lust.

The God before us was Eros, The God of love.

Everything clicked before me, He is Aphrodite's son, Aphrodite must've asked him to shoot me an arrow.

"He shot Apollo an arrow of lust" Athena said rheotorically, Although, she gasped after she said that. It was like she never meant it to say it outloud.

"You!...Did you ever think the result of your actions?!" Ares snarled at his son. Now, I knew why Athena never meant to say her foundings out loud. Because this would be the result.

Ares tackling his son, sneering at him.

Athena quickly jumped out from her seat and separated the two.

"You keep out of this!" Ares pointed his finger at Athena. Athena just glared at him and defended Eros.

"If I watch longer, The next irrational thing that will come into your head is you punching your own son! He's still your son Ares! and your bloodlust lunatic ways will not help in this situation!" Athena sermoned at Ares, Ares surprisingly was shocked by her words. As if she found out his deepest dark secret. That kind of shock was filled into his face.

Perhaps, Maybe, Athena was right. Because he wouldn't be so shock if Athena didn't guessed him right. If Athena haven't separated the both of them then maybe I could see a coughing Eros at the ground.

I don't know how, Again, My door was opened by another Goddess without me controlling it. The first was, opened my door in the midst of Aphrodite's 'rape' on me. I prefer it rape since it was only due to Eros' arrow of why did I agreed on taking her on my bed.

Aish, The thought disgusts me, I quickly pushed the thought off away.

The Goddess who opened the door again was the last Goddess I wanted to see.

Aphrodite.

Why is she here again? Haven't I made it clear to her that I never want to see her? A brush of soft skin to my hands, interrupted my thoughts.

A hand warmly touched mine. I turned around, to see Artemis, wide awake, looking at me with her eyes full of confusion. Then she asked,

"What is happening?"

* * *

**Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, I'm not perfect XD**

**Read and Review :))**

**Thank you for the past reviews too :))**

**Next Chapter on Untitled**

**Chapter 11-Reattached**

**Preview:**

**"Do you love me, The way you have loved me when we were still mortals?"-Artemis, to Apollo.**


	12. Chapter 11- Recover

**Chapter 11-Recover**

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

I was awoken by two people shouting at each other. Though, My ears couldn't managed on who is the two that were quarreling in this room.

I opened my eyes and quickly analyzed the scene before me.

Apollo was standing beside me, Watching a scene before him. My eyes trailed where he was watching.

Aphrodite was at the door standing. Ares I think were the one who was shouting a while ago, And I guess Athena was the one that he is shouting at.

Athena was defending Eros, but I wonder why?

Hermes and Dionysus was on the other side of the room. Their mouth's widely agape as they watch the scene before them unfold.

I turned my head to my brother and with my hand I reached his' to hold on. That seem to caught his attention. He turned his head to me. And I asked,

"What is happening?"

All of them turned to me. Surprised, for I am now awake. Apollo sat at the chair beside me, Still not letting go of my hand.

All of them were silent, Again, I asked, but a different question now.

"No, What happened?" I asked, Looking at Apollo, wishing he would give me the answer. He looked at me at the eye.

"You fainted from exhaustion" He replied quickly, Ah, Yes, I remember now. I saw him with her in the bed. I took out my hand abruptly that was he was holding. His' eyes widened from shock.

Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes.

**_He hurt me._**

Damn it, It hurts so much. I can't breathe it's so intoxicating. Tears now flow freely off my eyes. I tried to stop it but the more I stop it the more pain I get inside me.

Apollo tried to approach me but I pushed him off away. Everyone's eyes laid on me. They were all silent.

"Artemis..." He called me, I snapped at him.

"You! You told me I am the only one you love then tell me why! Why did you do it with her!" I shouted and pointed at Aphrodite. I tried pouncing on him, but Athena ran up to me and held my arms to stop me from doing things that soon I am gonna regret.

"A-Artemis-" Apollo tried to explain but somebody cut him off.

"Lady Artemis, Pardon me for my interference but I shot him an arrow of lust. The reason why he engaged on a sexual activity with my mother. I beg for your forgiveness, I was the one at fault." Eros explained, And he got into his knees. Bowing his head lowly, asking for forgiveness.

But I don't believe him, His standards would not make him do something like that...

But I know who is the one who might do that.

Or have already done so.

"Eros, This is a matter between Major Gods, Not a minor God like you" Aphrodite hissed at her son. Of course, As a mother, They don't want their children playing into their parent's issues.

"Everyone leave, Except for Aphrodite." Athena let her hold on me loosen, together with Apollo who was reluctant to leave, Ares, Dionysus and Hermes who are dragging the kneeling Eros, they all went out of the room. The door shut with the cries of Eros saying that his own mother have nothing to do with this.

How loyal of him.

"Aphrodite, I don't believe at your son's claims" I said, Anger waiting to burst inside me. Her face formed a grimace and slyly smiled at me.

"You're right." She started, Looking at me with her sharp baby blue eyes.

"Because, I ordered him to do it" My suspicions are right. I know Eros wouldn't do that kind of thing. I was loss for words, I don't know what I must do next.

But a word came to me. And that was all I could say.

"Why?"

"Simple, Because I. Desire. Him." She said, Every word dripping was like a venom.

I hate how she answered so simply. I hate how she ordered her own son into shooting an arrow of lust on my beloved. I hate how she tried to destroy the love between Apollo and I.

And lastly I hate her.

Because she tried to steal someone that didn't belong to her at first.

"I hate you" I childishly said, Those three words was the only thing that I could say. Because those three words expresses my feelings for her.

"Do you know how much does it hurt if you have an unrequited love at your hands? I had that with Apollo, Seeing him so drunkenly in love with you. It actually disgusts me. Till' supper Artemis, I'll be coming back for him" She left, Her last words ranging into my head.

_'I'll be coming back for him'_

The door opened and my twin entered the room. He sat beside me in this bed that I am lying on.

Silence engulfed the both of us. Many thoughts were running to my head but I don't know where to start this conversation. And then, he spoke.

"I heard everything outside" He said, I turned up to him. He was gazing at the door but I think he saw me looking at him because he then shift his gaze to meet my eyes that were looking at him.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely. His tone was serious, very serious.

"What for?" I dumbly asked, I don't know what has gotten into me but those words just slipped out from my lips. But, I kinda feel that nothing of these happenings were his fault. Now, that it was proven that he was just affected by the lust of the arrow when he consummated with Aphrodite.

I was just foolish on not listening to him.

"For hurting you, I promised that I wouldn't hurt you but-" I put my finger on top of his lips to stop him. He stopped and quirked one of his eyebrows at me.

"Do you love me, The way you have loved me when were still mortals?"

That was the first question I asked, it just felt so right on asking it. Because that is the thing I wanted to know. Because growing up as mortals have also instilled to me that this kind of relationship is wrong. Incest is a taboo among mortals.

And thinking about this, makes me thought.

_'What does he think of me, as a woman or his sister?'_

Although, We, Gods always do it. Considering that our Father married his own sister. But, I don't know his thoughts, True, that we have our own twin telepathy and even our empathy bond but we cannot read each other's thoughts.

And I wanted to know if he still sees me as a woman or have I just degraded in his mind to be only his sister.

But I also wish that he would still love me the way he loved me when we were mortals.

* * *

**Phew. Man I'm sorry the chapters were short. And sorry for grammatical, spelling, punctuation errors. SORRY!**

**A review would be nice :))**

**-cutedivaprincess**

**Next on Untitled: **

**Chapter 12**

**They began to to fix the holes between their relationship**

**Warning: Next chapter might be MUSHY XD**


End file.
